The present invention relates to jump-start booster pack assemblies intended for use to provide additional energy to vehicle batteries to provide sufficient cranking energy to start the vehicle.
There is a relatively high requirement for the provision of jump-start booster packs to the market, where the jump-start booster packs are intended only to provide a xe2x80x9ctopping upxe2x80x9d for a vehicle battery that has been discharged to such as extent that the vehicle battery is incapable of delivering sufficient energy so as to provide cranking and thereby starting of the vehicle. Such conditions normally arise due to the fact that the operator of the vehicle has inadvertently left the lights, radio, or other energy consuming device or accessory running in the vehicle after the vehicle ignition has been turned off. Such a depleted or xe2x80x9cdeadxe2x80x9d battery is incapable of providing the necessary cranking power to start the vehicle. A jump-start booster pack, used to provide cranking energy to start the vehicle under these conditions, includes an internal booster battery of about the same terminal voltage as the vehicle battery. Such an internal booster battery is usually relatively heavy and forms a substantial portion of the weight of the jump-start booster pack. Jump-start booster packs are assembled, with internal batteries included, at an origin location, such as a manufacturing plant. These assembled booster packs containing internal booster batteries are then shipped to remote locations, such as automobile parts retail stores. Shipping jump-start booster packs that contain relatively heavy internal booster batteries adds to the shipping costs. Also, the jump-start booster packs can be relatively expensive since they contain both a booster battery and supporting hardware and circuitry. A method of distributing jump-start booster packs which address one or more of these problems would be an improvement in the art.
The present invention provides a method for distributing jump-start booster packs. The method includes furnishing a jump-start booster pack without an internal booster battery at an origin location and packaging the jump-start booster pack at the origin location. The jump-start booster pack is then shipped to a remote location.